This relates generally to systems that gather user input and, more particularly, to systems with image sensors for gathering user input.
Electronic devices often have input-output components. For example, an electronic device may contain a touch-sensitive display for gathering user touch input data. In a typical device with a touch-based user input component, touch input data is generated in response to capacitive, resistive, or mechanical changes in the input component when the user touches the input component. However, electrical and mechanical touch input components of this type generally require circuitry that extends across the entire input surface and are typically limited to gathering touch inputs from a single user that is in direct contact with the component. As the size of touch screens using this type of circuitry increase, the yields decrease, thereby undesirably increasing the cost of manufacturing the touch screen. In some situations, it may therefore be desirable to be able to accept user touch input on a surface without providing circuitry that extends across substantially the entire surface. It may also be desirable to be able to accept user input from multiple users at the same time without adding more and more complex circuitry to the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide user touch input devices.